everything is great
by flowerspot
Summary: Massie Block has not seen Derrick Harrington since he broke her heart, 9 years ago. what happens now.


MASSIE POV

The Wedding

A girl was looking at herself in the antique mirror in the room. The girl there totally amazed her. Tan skin, bright amber eyes, rosy lips, chocolate brown hair and a body that would make a model jealous. That girl was Massie Anisse Block, but after today she was going to be Massie Anisse Block-Harrington. That's right she and Derrick were getting married.

After what happened in the seventh grade I had hoped I would never have to see Harrington in my life. And I had somehow skill-fully avoided him till the end of high school. Then of I was to college. I ended up being the valedictorian of Julliard. Then I headed home. My parents were so happy; they decided to host a second action that year. That was when I saw Derrick Dean Harrington for the first time in 9 years.

*Flash back*

I tousseled my hair one last time and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light crimson dress which had a ribbon in the same color at one side and inside the ribbon was a stone. I was wearing a small chocker chain with a red flower on it, dangly red earrings, and a few thin bracelets and bangles on her wrist. Her hair was done this curly/wavy look she just discovered. Her makeup was very light and neutral, foundation, little bit of blush, brown mascara, a bit of cinnamon eye shadow at the tip of the lid, and a reddish lip. I looked breath taking. I grabbed my white clutch purse and slipped white and red heels before I left my room.

When I came down I held a gasp. My mom and I had out done ourselves this time for sure. Our theme had been Movie mania. We had a red carpet, with a camera guy, a dance floor with a disco ball, photographers that looked like the paparazzi, a VIP section, and huge buffet table. The DJ was already here and setting up. I went inside to grab my mom, who said she would be there in five minutes.

When I got back out I blinked. And blinked again. And again. There at a table sat all my junior high friends. All of them; Claire, Alica, Kristen, Dylan, Cam, Josh, Chris, Kemp, and Derrick. I stared at him, he still had his same handsome features but know he was wearing pants. Yeas you heard me, pants. I decided to walk over to them. I mean as a hostess, since I lost touch with them as a friend. "Hey guys" I said causally. They all looked at me for a second. Claire was the first one to break the silence as she eloped me into a gigantic huge, then the rest of them followed her example, welcoming home the alpha. When I finally squeaked my need for air they let me go. As soon as I had some air, I saw them looking at me. When I asked them what they were looking at Kemp and Chris were the first ones to answer. "Oh, you know, just wondering if you were hiding under a rock or something like that". They finished in sync. I stared daggers at them," no actually I've made myself quite popular in the musical world Kemp, like straight a student, winning the young voices competition in Barcelona, Spain, and elected to be valedictorian for Julliard's School of Music." I said to him with an evil smile. He stared at me before we burst out laughing. Then all the chatter started up and more people arrived.

Claire and I decided to get some food before getting on stage (they were announcing this year). Just when I reached the buffet line I felt a pair of warm hands cover my eyes." Miss me" he said, smirking. I turned around and stared into the green eyes I loved. "Mason!" I yell, sort of. He smiled as I pecked him on the lips. Then I turned to Claire "this is my boyfriend, Mason" I told her as he snaked is hand around my waist. I gave him a plate and all of us walked in line, debating what to eat. All three of us walked over to the table and sat down, pulling an extra chair for mason. Leesh stared at him for a second before asking me," Who is that hottie". "My boyfriend". That shut her up. What I didn't notice was the look Cam and Josh gave Derrick. It was a mixture between Pity and forgiveness.

I didn't see him again till after I broke up with him for cheating on me,

I ended up walking to the only place I could think of, the Westchester Park. Only when I got there I had realized that the park was our place. Mine and Derrick's. I sat on one of the swings and thought quietly. What had I ever done wrong, like, when I realized what being alpha did to people, I dropped the title and became Massie Block the melodious musician.

Someone sat in the swing next to me. Startled I looked up to see Derrick Harrington staring at me. "Great" I thought. "So what's up" he said. "The sky" I answered, not wanting to tell him the truth. "Come on block," he said "I meant, why so sad." " (it says Mason was cheating on me so I broke up with him). Then he did something that amazed me.

He… kissed me. "Look, Massie, the only real reason I came back was to be with you. When I was dating Kim I realized how much she was like you. The guys even called her the massie double. When I figured out that you were the one in my heart, I came back. I will do anything to prove it." He said. "Anything". When I looked up at him I could tell the truth. So right then and there, I kissed him. He responded immediately. I smiled to myself as we broke apart for air. When we looked into each other's eyes I knew everything would be ok.

*End of flashback*

We dated steadily for three years, and then he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes.

My dad walked into the room and smiled. "Ready Massie" he whispered. I nodded, too nervous to speak. We walked down the aisle in absolute perfect timing. I felt like I was in the halls at BOCD. He handed me over to Derrick and we walked to the top of the alter.

I looked up; all of the PC was there. We had grown closer after derrick and I started to go out and I couldn't imagine anyone else being up there. The Soccer boys were there to, but the boys had always been close. The Minster started our ceremony and a tornado of butterflies started to form in my stomach. I looked over to Derrick who gave me a smile. I felt better. After the I do's and the kiss Derrick picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the reception. Everyone laughed and followed.

I don't remember much of that night, just the fact that it was the best day in my life. Derrick pulled me to him for the last dance of the night. "So how are you, Mrs. Harrington?" he asked as he spun me. "Everything's great" I smiled. And I was right.


End file.
